


Snippets from Werewolf Life

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Lucas the Werewolf [11]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Various drabbles and double drabbles featuring the party-loving werewolf
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: Lucas the Werewolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322741
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. Are You Ready?

“Are you ready?” Adam Carter asked.

The yellow eyes of the werewolf blinked in response.

“Then, go!”

The werewolf ran off into the darkness. It was risky, but this was the quickest way for them to find Ros and free her, and time wasn’t on their side.

Adam and Tariq waited impatiently, until Tariq’s phoned pinged. “It’s a message from Jo,” he said. “Ros has contacted her and Jo’s going to pick her up.”

“Go and find them,” Adam said. “I’ll wait for Lucas.”

A while later, Adam heard shouting. He could just make out some men waving their arms and then heading back towards the area where Section D had believed Ros to be held.

Shortly afterwards Adam’s phoned rang. He answered it and Tariq told him Lucas had managed to release Ros and then drawn her captives away.

“Right, as soon as Lucas gets back, we’ll leave,” Adam said.

It wasn’t long before he was joined by a wet and very smelly werewolf, the result, Adam presumed, of leading his pursuers into some very boggy ground.

Adam wrinkled his nose. “You smell disgusting,” he said.

The werewolf wagged his tail and proceeded to roll happily on the ground.


	2. Work Like A Dog

“In the last two days, I have completely reconnoitred a manor house,” Lucas North said, “noting all the best access points.”

“And shaken lake water all over Harry,” Tariq added.

“Retrieved a hidden cache of weapons from an island without anyone noticing.”

“And made my car smell strongly of wet hound,” Adam replied.

“And provided backup for the team as you intercepted the terrorist planning meeting being held behind the butcher’s on Kensington High Street.”

“Before being amply rewarded with sausages and chicken wings,” Ros said.

“All in all,” Lucas concluded, “you could say I have worked like a dog!”


	3. A Good Reason

Harry Pearce glared at the werewolf. “Why is he here?” he demanded. “And give me one good reason why he’s wearing a bow tie.”

“It’s a formal occasion,” Adam replied. “It’s a proper bow tie rather than a clip-on.”

The werewolf wagged its tail enthusiastically, being very proud of the bow tie. There was no mention of the amount of cursing which had gone into tying it correctly.

“He’s the only one who will get close enough to Kuznetsov to hear what’s being said,” Ros added.

“I concede the point, but it doesn’t mean I’m happy about it,” Harry replied.


	4. Get It Over With

Harry Pearce glared at his captor. “Just shoot me. Get it over with,” he said.  
  
“We’re waiting for your team to take the whole lot down,” the woman replied.  
  
Harry glanced out of the window at the full moon. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”  
  
Suddenly there was a scream. The woman cautiously opened the door and a werewolf charged in, knocking her over. Adam and Ros followed. 

Adam released Harry. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Apart from my trouser leg, which is now wet,” Harry replied.  
  
Adam looked sternly at the werewolf. “That was a very naughty thing to do!”


	5. Having A Blast

The ambassador had been surprised, but readily agreed, when Adam Carter had asked if it would be all right if he brought his dog to the party.

Now, the werewolf was having a wonderful time, begging for sausages from the barbecue, splashing in the ornamental pool and chasing after the bubbles produced by the giant bubble machine.

“Did you have to bring him?” Harry Pearce asked.

“Why not?” Adam replied. “He’s having a blast. And after all, Lucas did do a lot of the work in finding who was leaking the information, he deserved to join us as we celebrated.”


	6. Rash

When Jo and Tariq reached the house, they were greeted by Adam saying, “Whatever you do, don’t laugh.”

They went in and Jo had to bite her lip, before she said, “I have to admit that’s the first time I’ve seen a werewolf wearing the cone of shame.”

“Lucas had a rash on his arm from a mosquito bite just before he changed,” Adam said. “And now as a werewolf he keeps trying to chew his front leg. I had to do something.”

The werewolf gave them a really piteous look and once more Jo had to bite her lip.


	7. Out Of My Chair!

“Out!” Harry Pearce exclaimed. “Get out now!”

Those on the Grid looked round at each other. Apart from Adam, who had left the building fifteen minutes earlier, they were all present, so no-one knew who Harry was speaking to.

“I mean it!”

Jo got up to have a look. Harry’s door was open, and she cautiously peered round and then retreated, trying not to laugh. “Lucas is sitting on Harry’s chair and it appears he’s refusing to move.”

Harry came to his office doorway and said, “Tariq, come and get it out!”

Obediently, Tariq went into the office. “Come on,” he said, “you can’t stay there.”

Nothing happened.

“Don’t just talk to it. Pull it out!” Harry ordered.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Tariq said.

Ros went to join them. “Have you tried saying ‘please’?” she asked.

“If you think that’s such a good idea you can say ‘please’,” Harry replied.

“But you’re the one who wants to sit in the chair.”

Harry glared at Ros, then at Tariq and finally at the werewolf, before saying, “Please can I have my chair back.”

The werewolf jumped off the chair and trotted out of the office, wagging its tail.


	8. Dire Wolves

Malcolm looked up from his computer and said, “You know, I think Lucas might be a dire werewolf.”

The werewolf in question hung its head, so Malcolm continued, “That’s actually a compliment.”

The werewolf stood up, trotted over to Malcolm, and rested his head on Malcolm’s leg, who absent-mindedly stroked him.

“Do explain,” Adam said.

“Dire wolves were more muscular.”

The werewolf flexed a front leg to demonstrate. Jo giggled.

“They were also heavier. And before you get any ideas about demonstrating that fact, you are not going to sit on me.”

The werewolf huffed but settled back on its haunches.

“And the ones they’re currently trying to breed are calm and shaggy.”

The werewolf gave a short howl, clearly objecting to being referred to as shaggy.

Ros said, “Keep the noise down over there. Some of us are trying to work.”

Adam said, “Anyway, you have to admit you are very shaggy, it takes ages to give you a good brush.”

“What did they eat?” Tariq asked.

“Horse, apparently.”

“Blrgh!” The werewolf pulled a face, making the others laugh.

“So next time Harry says you are dire,” Jo began.

“He still doesn’t mean it as a compliment,” Ros finished.


	9. The Sandwich

“I’m sure I left my sandwich on the side, but it’s disappeared,” Jo complained.

“What was in it?” Malcolm asked.

“Pâté. I’d been looking forward to it all morning.”

“Speaking of disappeared,” Ros said. “Where’s Lucas? Tariq, weren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on him?”

“He was here a minute ago,” Tariq replied.

“And so was Jo’s sandwich.”

“That furry menace has nicked my sandwich,” Jo exclaimed. “He must have slipped into Harry’s office to eat it in peace.”

“Tariq, go and get him out,” Ros ordered. “And take a brush and dustpan to clear up the crumbs.”


	10. Hungry Like The Wolf

“Oy, get your head out!” Ros said firmly.

The werewolf reluctantly backed up a couple of steps, allowing Ros to close the fridge door. Then he tried to grab the contents of the plate Jo was taking through to the dining room.

“Not for you!” Jo said equally firmly.

“Sorry,” Adam said. “He had a pound of sausages before we came out, though you’d never believe it.”

Ros tossed a couple of beefburgers onto the floor, while the others went into the dining room.

Thirty seconds later the werewolf joined them.

“Sorry, mate, you’ve had yours,” Adam said.

The werewolf hung its head and whimpered.

“Don’t tease him,” Jo said. “It’s not fair!”

The werewolf trotted over to Jo and looked appealingly at her. She passed him a cocktail sausage roll.

“Don’t encourage him,” Adam said. 

“I can’t resist those big eyes.”

“Who are you, Red Riding Hood?”

The werewolf’s head swung round and he raised his eyebrows at Adam.

“All right, I know, stereotypes!” Adam laughed.

The werewolf huffed.

Ros slid a roast chicken across the floor. “Here you are,” she said. “Enjoy it!”

The werewolf wagged his tail and bounded over to the corner, where he crunched contentedly.


	11. Snow

Adam and Ros walked slowly through the snow-covered parkland.

“It is pretty,” Ros agreed. “And I don’t mind it for a day or two, but after that it can disappear as quickly as it arrived.”

They stopped as a whirling dervish hurtled past them, trying to catch the snowflakes as they continued to fall. It straightened up and took a flying leap into a bank of snow.

Adam and Ros both laughed as the werewolf disappeared completely from sight, emerging a few seconds later, shaking snow off its thick coat.

Ros checked her watch and said, “It’s time we went to meet the others.”

Adam whistled and the werewolf bounced over to join them, trotting sedately along until it spotted Tariq in the distance. It then bounded off to join him, leaving Adam and Ros to walk more slowly through the snow.

By the time they arrived Jo was throwing snowballs which the werewolf was leaping up and trying to catch. At first it wasn’t successful, but then it caught one which it spat out of its mouth pulling a face at the cold.

Adam laughed at the expression. “There’s no need to be such a special snowflake,” he said.


	12. In From The Wet

“No don’t!” Jo began.

It was too late, and the werewolf coming out of the pouring rain onto the Grid shook vigorously and then looked hopefully at Jo’s chips.

“I only share my chips with good werewolves,” she said. “And you are a very naughty werewolf!”

The werewolf huffed and wandered off. Jo didn’t watch where he was going, seeing Adam coming onto the Grid.

“Where is he?” Adam asked. “I’ve brought a towel.”

“Too late,” Jo said ruefully.

There was a yell from Harry’s office, followed by a shout of, “Get out, you horrible wet mutt!”

“Much too late!”


	13. Boredom

“How much longer do we have to stay in here?” Adam grumbled down the phone.

“Not much longer. We’re expecting them to be on the move within the next few hours. Is Lucas getting irritable?”

“No, he seems quite happy to wander round the patch of ground behind us and sprawl in front of the fire watching the box set of _Goodnight Sweetheart_ Jo lent him.”

“That werewolf has some strange tastes!”

“And meanwhile I’m left twiddling my thumbs waiting for the action to start.”

“One moment! ... Right, tell Lucas it’s time to leave the 1940s, they’re heading your way!”


	14. Sharing the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place early in the relationship

Adam Carter lay in his bed and tried to sleep. It was quite sensible that the werewolf should spend the night shut up in a downstairs room, but nevertheless Adam did miss Lucas’ presence, regardless of whichever state he was in.

He noticed the bedroom door open slightly, and then there was the sound of padding paws, before he was squashed underneath a mass of fur.

“Very well,” Adam said. “You can share the bed. Just so long as you stay on your own side.”

The werewolf wriggled over and laid its head on the pillow with a contented sigh.


End file.
